Truly immersive virtual reality and augmented reality systems may create environments that submerge the perceptual system of a user in computer-generated stimuli (e.g., a virtual world or a virtual environment view). Typically, these immersive systems may captivate the senses of the user while blocking out stimuli from the physical world. The virtual world may be altered as a result of an input from the user and/or an interaction of the user with the virtual world.
Although, a goal of these systems is to create an immersive environment, the physical world may still be used to provide a context for the immersive environment. In particular, it may be important to consider the environment and context of the user. For example, in the context of the user in a vehicle, immersive virtual reality and augmented reality systems may consider information about the user, the vehicle, and the user in relation to the vehicle. This information may be used to generate an immersive environment that is customized to the user and the user's environment and may allow the user to perceive the immersive environment comfortably.